


"I'm not doing that again"

by RelentlessEndurance



Series: Fictober 2020 [8]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: A death, Gen, Sorry!, there is a poisoning here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelentlessEndurance/pseuds/RelentlessEndurance
Summary: Day 8 for Fictober 2020 - "I'm not doing that again"A death is here.
Relationships: Mother & Daughter
Series: Fictober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949047
Kudos: 1





	"I'm not doing that again"

"I am glad you have decided to come around, dear."

The words were coated in honey, but Andeyle could tell they were insincere. She knew her mother well enough to know when it was just an act. And it almost always was. 

But here she sat, across the table, over a grand meal, staring down her mother.

Andeyle would smile, as insincere as her mother was being, but still playing into the act. "There is nothing quite like seeing the world and its troubles to make you appreciate what you already had."

"As I expected would happen." There was a sharpness to her words, as always, but there was something that was also very smug about it. This irritated Andeyle, but she had to keep on a pleasant face. This had to go off.

"Right, well." Andeyle said gently. "Anyway. I..." She sucked in a deep breath. She had to pretend this was difficult - which wasn't as hard as she thought it would be, all things considered. But still. "I did this as ah. Gesture of apology. For all the trouble I've caused you."

There was something inherently wrong about that statement, and saying it made her feel ill - but she kept an affable demeanor as much as she could.

Her mother, for once, looked genuinely surprised - though she didn't linger on that long, her expression douring again and nodding. "Good."

Of course. Andeyle had to suck in a subtle, quiet breath. "Right. Well." She would rise from her seat, folding her hands together neatly with a smile. "In honor of crossing that bridge, perhaps some wine?"

She didn't wait for an answer, smiling and dipping her head and going to the kitchens to grab a bottle. One of the finest Summerset wines they had in their stores - unopened, of course. She'd snag one of their nicer wine openers as ell. Before she would leave to return to the kitchens, however, she would let her shoulders slump and her pleasant expression relax. Just for a few minutes - groaning a little before she straightened her back and adopted that fake smile, striding back into the dining room with some confidence. 

Close now...

"Here we are." Andeyle said, standing aside her mother as she uncorked the bottle with a pop, followed by a sweet smell. An intentional choice. She would pour her mother's class to almost the brim; as she usually had it, dip her head before striding back to her seat and pouring her own glass. Setting the bottle aside, she would casually take a sip.

Her mother reached for her own glass. "So, I have spoken the Lord Emberheart. They are willing to be forgiving if you agree to attend the next court gala with their son." She would raise the glass to her lips to take a gulp of wine.

"Oh?" Andeyle said softly, the smile leaving her. "Is that so? A pity. I'm not doing that again."

"Wh-" There wasn't much room to protest; as the older altmer woman started to cough violently. An expression of horror overcame her, and she'd clumsily rise from her seat - knocking over the glass in the process. "What did you do?"

Andeyle rose from her seat, folding her arms gently behind her back. "Something that has been a long time coming, mother."

She watched as the aging elf started struggling for air - coughing and gasping. She would sway, unsteady, trying to grab onto the table for balance, but missing her mark, and instead falling onto one knee - still struggling for hair all the while. Andeyle would stride over, arms still folded, standing in front of her and watching.

"This has been a long time coming, you realize." She said softly, stooping down. "What you did to me, Lirreah, and Tan're - what you did to father. What you did to my aunt and uncle. And to countless others - this is kinder than you deserve."

"You-" Coughing, gasping, wheezing. There was even blood leaking from her nose and the corner of her mouth. "No better."

A final cut - but Andeyle kept her hurt to herself, just laughing. "I don't care. Choke."


End file.
